muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mothers
's Mom, '''Emily Bear]] A list of Muppet mothers who have sons and daughters, both on screen and in books. In the case of long-running characters, the source listed is the character's first appearance. Betty Lou's Mommy *Betty Lou, daughter -- No More Diapers! Big Bird's Mommy *Big Bird, son -- Sesame Street Episode 0302 Belle the Bubble Mom *Bill the Bubble Guy, son -- Muppets Tonight Carla the Big Mean Mom *Big Mean Carl, son -- Muppets Tonight Cookie Monster's Mother *Cookie Monster, son -- "Me Got to Be Blue" *Cookie Monster's Sister, daughter -- "Me Got to Be Blue" The Count's Mother * The Count, son Countess von Backwards' Mother *Countess von Backwards, daughter -- Sesame Street Elmo's Mom *Elmo, son -- Sesame Beginnings *Daisy, daughter -- ''When Is My Birthday? Emily Bear *Fozzie Bear, son -- The Muppet Show episode 216 Granny Cantilever *Wingnut Doozer, daughter -- Fraggle Rock Episode 208: All Work and All Play Grover's Mommy *Grover, son -- Sesame Street Season 3 Herry's Mother *Herry Monster, son -- Sesame Street, "Herry's Family Song", Season 17 *Flossie, daughter -- A Baby Sister for Herry Ingrid *Natasha, daughter -- Sesame Street Kermit's Mom *Kermit the Frog, son -- Kermit's Swamp Years Ma Gorg *Junior Gorg, son -- Fraggle Rock, Episode 101: Beginnings Ma Otter *Emmet Otter, son -- Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Mama Bear *Baby Bear, son -- Sesame Street *Curly Bear, daughter -- Sesame Street Season 34 Mama Duck *Harry the Duck, son -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Hallie, daughter -- Bear in the Big Blue House Mama Fiama *Johnny Fiama, son -- Muppets Tonight, Episode 110 Miss Piggy's Mother *Miss Piggy, daughter -- The Case of the Missing Mother Mommy Dodo *Donny Dodo, son -- Follow that Bird *Marie Dodo, daughter -- Follow that Bird *Big Bird, foster son -- Follow that Bird Mommy Snuffleupagus *Mr. Snuffleupagus, son -- Sesame Street *Alice Snuffleupagus, daughter -- Sesame Street Season 18 Mother Bunny *Bean Bunny, son -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Lugsy, son -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Twitch, daughter -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic Mother Goose *Goslings, children -- Mother Goose Stories Mother Mouse *Moosey Mouse, son -- Mopatop's Shop *Meesy Mouse, daughter -- Mopatop's Shop Mrs. Frazzle * Frazzle, son -- Sesame Street sketch Mrs. Grouch *Oscar the Grouch, son -- Sesame Street episodes, Sesame Street Stays Up Late Nigel's Mom *Nigel (Muppets Tonight), son -- Muppets Tonight Prairie Dawn's Mom *Prairie Dawn, daughter -- Sesame Beginnings Queen Peuta *Wisss, son -- The Land of Gorch Roosevelt Franklin's Mother *Roosevelt Franklin, son -- Sesame Street Season 2 Terri Springer *Artie Springer, son -- Dog City Tessie Twiddlebug *Timmy Twiddlebug, son -- Sesame Street *Tina Twiddlebug, daughter -- Sesame Street Tilly *Rowlf the Dog, son -- The Mike Douglas Show Two-Headed Monster *The Two-Headed Monster's Mother, sons -- Sesame Street Wingnut Doozer *Cotterpin Doozer, daughter -- Fraggle Rock Zelda Rose *Dr. Phil van Neuter, son --''Muppets Tonight'' Episode 208 Zippity Zap's Mom *Zippity Zap, son -- Muppets Tonight See also * Muppet Relatives for a complete listing of Muppet families Category:Family Lists Category:Mother's Day